Crossing Fire
by RedPandaPokemon
Summary: Amnesia, death, war. Those are all things you will find in the second installment to The Crossover Games! Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Crossing Fire**

**Tribute List**

**District 1 (Hunger Games)**

Gale and Madge

**District 2 (Sonic)**

Sonic and Amy

**District 3 (Percy Jackson)**

Jason and Piper

**District 4 (Legend of Zelda)**

Mido and Saria

**District 5 (The Kane Chronicles)**

Walt and Zia

**District 6 (Pokemon)**

Greninja and Jigglypuff

**District 7 (Fire Emblem)**

Robin and Lucina

**District 8 (The LEGO Movie)**

Benny and Unikitty

**District 9 (Little Big Planet)**

Larry and Victoria

**District 10 (Wii)**

Guest B and Guest E

**District 11 (Minecraft)**

FuriousDestroyer and SuperGirlyGamer

**District 12 (Kid Icarus)**

Pit and Palutena

**Me**

I am sorry for not waiting for name ideas, but I was itching to write the first chapter. I don't do disclaimers, because I don't point out the obvious! It is time for the first chapter, which may or may not have been ripped off of a Pokestar Studios movie in Black 2. I play Pokemon Black 2 because I am not racist! BEGIN!

**For all of the 200+ Viewers in The Crossover Games**

**Chapter 1: Amnesia, Sort Of**

**Percy**

I have never seen Elysium until tonight's dream. In my dream self, I look around, wondering where the dream will lead me. The next part felt like Gaea sitting on my heart. Annabeth, with her stormy grey eyes, was crying a river. The dream gives me a close-up of her.

"Percy, I might never know if he lived, or died, but ended somewhere different." This was enough to make feel helpless, no matter what. Most importantly, I broke my promise.

When I woke up, I feel a wave of misery, then guilt, then pain. Suddenly, I realize something. I have a picture in my cabin with me and a stranger.


	2. Chapter 2: The Fourth Wall

**Chapter 2: The Fourth Wall**

**Me**

Before we start, sorry for da unexplained cliffhanger. I will explain, no, I mean the capitol will explain. Also, the next series will be a Sonic and Five Nights at Freddy's Crossover!

**Me (as gamemaker)**

Ha! I knew that side affect would work! You see, the War Medicine had a side affect. The person affected will forget about everyone he or she kills! It is the perfect thing, right? Ooh, sorry for breaking the fourth wall.

**Percy**

Why is my luck so horrible?! I sometimes hate my life, very badly. I hide the picture for a future time and walk out of my cabin. Right now, college in New Rome, which will be soon, sounds very good.

**Snow Jr**

Maybe I should tell you guys what my arena should be. The games start tomorrow, so I really should tell you guys. I took inspiration from the latest Smash Bros, and I decided the arena will be Master Fortress! Oh great, now I am breaking the fourth wall!

**Meanwhile in the training room...**

**Sonic**

Looking at the competitors, this should be a piece of cake! I am allied with the other newcomers! There is me, Amy, Robin, Lucina, Pit, and Palutena! Heck, I even got a solid 9! What do you think of that? Darn it, now I am breaking the stupid fourth wall!

**Me**

Okay, that is all for today! I hope you enjoyed.

Sonic: Can I please do the final sentence?

Me: NO! YOU'LL BREAK THE FOURTH WALL! Until next time...

Sonic: See ya!

Me: **DARN YOU SONIC!**


	3. Chapter 3: Death Begins

**Chapter 3: Death Returns**

**Third Person**

The Countdown is starting soon. The tributes say goodbye to their life. Fear starts to settle in.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

"Phew, no explosions this year!" someone shouted. The gong rings.

**Sonic**

Seriously, who did you guys think would make it first? I made a dash to the chaos emeralds, scattered around the cornucopia. BOOM! A cannon shouted with fury like a lion that thrusts for blood! I realize, I thought I had six emeralds, not one! Someone took them. I grab water, a backpack, and a sword, and I make a dash for here the group went.

**Jason**

After studying these emeralds, I believe they have some kind of power. I will crack the case, but I hope it's good. Piper and I left into the purple maze with twists, turns, and monsters.

**Pit**

"Did you get these emeralds, Sonic? I'm psyched!" I said. He held out his pointer finger, indicating he only has one. "Oh well, we will get them. Right, Lady Palutena?" (IT'S NOT PAULENA THAT I ALWAYS READ! GET YOUR GRAMMAR RIGHT, WRITERS! -RPP) "Me, I am just worried about who died," she replied.

**Gale**

"Technically, it was self defense," I protest. "That's no excuse to kill an old man!" Madge nudged. "He was just cardboard!" I I protest. This is going to be a long day. I can tell you can't hunt in this territory.

**Deaths**

**Larry Da Vinci, **made Gale annoyed, so he got ripped into cardboard pieces


	4. Chapter 4: The Late Deaths

Chapter 4: The Late Deaths

Pit

The deaths came in pretty late. I think it was because everybody knew that there were worse problems. I heard eight cannons. That means one thing, this maze does not mess around.

Greninja

I decided to look up at the sky for the deaths. They went Mido, Saria, Jigglypuff, Benny, Unikitty, Larry, Victoria, and both of the guests. I decide to sleep, and have a substitute as something to buy time.

Jason

I woke up to the smell of fire. "Jason, wake up!" Was all Piper yelled in my ear. We made a break for it. We kept on dashing, then I cursed in Latin. We were at a dead end.

Thankfully, I had the gem. I figured out that I could teleport with it. I held Piper and the gem with desperation, and we teleported out of there.

Sonic

I noticed something unusual. It was a chaos emerald! I woke everybody up, and we went over where it was. I finally found the culprit with the chaos emeralds! "What are you doing with those chaos emeralds," I said with a little bit of anger. We both had our swords up, ready to fight.

Me

I am back, peoples! (that is an actual word) Next time, we will be back at Camp Half-Blood while Percy multitasks by planning the rebel AND spectating. PS, how good was the cliffhanger?

Deaths

Reread Greninja's POV.


	5. Chapter 5: Meanwhile

Chapter 5: Meanwhile…

Percy

Ever since the day of the countdown, I have been planning for the rebellion. I didn't have time to watch the games. I decide to take a break and spectate the games. Jason and Piper seemed to have unfriendly company. Jason and the blue hedgehog told everybody to go until only those two were involved in the fight.

The blue creature struck first. His sword strikes would have made Link jealous. They fought for what seemed like ages. Then, the creature grabs a jewel from Jason., then blasts him. Jason was dead (it was so painful to write this sentence). I hear his cannon boom.

I hear a voice behind me. "It seems like your friends are not doing well," a man dressed in black said. I raise my sword in defense. "Who are you?" I ask. "The man who will help you get all of your friends back, and the memory of your sweetheart slash victim."

He explains that it will be for free. I thought it was a trap, but could not do this without his friends.

Man in Black

I use my teleporter to get us to my copter. I tell him to wait in the seat. "Code Name Winter, this is agent peregrine. The first phase of our plan is complete. The head rebel will be no more." Percy would have no idea what hit him.

Amy Rose

We decide to go back to see the outcome. When we get there, Sonic is holding the seven chaos emeralds, then started juggling. "That was too easy!" Sonic said. We all go over to him and start doing a group hug. Our alliance may stand a chance!

Deaths

Jason, slain by Sonic

Me

Riordan fans, don't kill me! Anyways, that was part 5! If you enjoyed, then favorite or follow it, it will only take you 5 seconds! Well, we will continue the cliffhanger tomorrow or whenever!


End file.
